


Unchained Melody: Epilogue

by IAmANonnieMouse



Series: Voice!Verse [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Epilogue, Fluff, M/M, voice au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Something wrong, darling?” Eames asks softly.</p><p>Arthur laughs and shakes his head. “I just,” he says. “I’m just so happy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unchained Melody: Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to be good and work on my other fics and start the new surprise one I have waiting in the wings, but I have very little self-control when it comes to writing, and I just had to add this. I have more little snippet ideas floating around in my head, so hopefully I'll keep adding to this series...

Eames and Arthur manage to escape hours after the finale is no longer live, and they stumble back to Eames’, high on adrenaline and pure, giddy joy. They collapse on opposite ends of the couch and pull out their phones to guffaw hysterically over Twitter. (If Arthur has a multitude of missed calls and messages from Dom and Mal, he pushes them to the side to be dealt with another day.)

The tweets are initially focused on Ariadne and the finale as a whole.

_I'M SO HAPPY FOR ARI she deserves the world!! #TeamArthur #TeamAri_

_One of the best Voice seasons ever! Incredible singers! #TheVoiceFinale_

But then they transition into, _OHMYGOD_ and _asdfjlaiweljkmvdfaolsdkjf_ , and Arthur assumes that’s when he and Eames kissed.

He grins broadly and blushes slightly, and he glances furtively across the couch. He and Eames kissed. On live TV.

“Listen to this one, darling,” Eames says, staring at his phone. “Best Voice finale ever. If more people kissed on live television, ratings would go through the roof.” He chuckles and glances up, and he must spot something in Arthur’s face, because he hesitates, then.

“Something wrong, darling?” he asks softly.

Arthur laughs and shakes his head. “I just,” he says. “I’m just so happy.”

Eames smiles and reaches across the couch to take Arthur’s hand. “Me too, darling.” He shakes their joined hands, making Arthur’s arm wiggle foolishly. “And just think, we get to do this forever now.”

Arthur frowns slightly. “I’m not sure we’re going to get away with you kissing me at every live performance.”

Eames sniggers. “No, love,” he says as his eyes soften. “We get to make music together forever.”

Oh, Arthur thinks. He licks his lips. “Oh.”

Eames smiles fondly. “Oh, indeed,” he says.

They read each other tweets and twine their feet together in the middle of Eames’ couch, and they eventually head into Eames’ bedroom, and Arthur wakes up in the morning with a sleep-rumbled Eames completely wrapped around him, and he tickles Eames’ nose until Eames jerks awake with a start, and Arthur still has an ever-growing list of notifications on his phone from the Cobbs, and Eames has ghastly morning breath, but then Eames calls him darling again and they make breakfast together and they cheer loudly when they make it on the morning news, and Arthur thinks, Thank God Mal made me do The Voice.

Not that he’s ever going to tell her that. No, Arthur thinks as he watches Eames burn their eggs and curse creatively. That's something he should probably keep to himself.


End file.
